


A thing I wrote like forever ago and just found now?

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1st person pov, F/M, Sai's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even read this I found it and decided to put it here so I could come back easily and look at how much my writing has improved.</p><p>Also, thirteen-year-old me apparently knew how to use semicolons correctly, but not how to spell the word 'pierced,' which I think is really interesting.</p><p>Any grammatical mistakes match what I found in the notebook. There's like five and this thing is probably less than a thousand words ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thing I wrote like forever ago and just found now?

We were sitting below the Sakura trees together. She was holding my hand. It felt nice. I studied her face as she watched the clouds. Her ears were peirced. She was wearing rose shaped earrings. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She was wearing a grey hat with a dragon on it. Her nose curved slightly upward. Her bottom lip was full, and the dent in her top lip was pronounced. Her eyelashes were an average length. Her eyebrows were slightly bushy, but I didn't care. Her looks were not what made her a beautiful person. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and she laid her head on my shoulder, still smiling up at me. A breeze blew by, and we kept smiling at each other. Several people walked past. The entire world did its thing around us and we kept smiling. We were drinking each other's smiles in, stuck by choice in our little bubble of happiness, still smiling.

But the sun started to set, pushing long dark shadows through our sanctuary. I walked her home. We exchanged meaningless words on her porch; we both knew what really mattered was the smile we were still sharing, the connection we had, that would allow us to find each other the next day, no matter what things happened during the night. I hoped the connection we had forged that day when she smiled at me and I smiled back would last for 2 forevers. Only time would tell. For now, I had to watch her door close and walk home alone, my hands in my pockets, gathering warmth from the smile that still lingered in my mind.

The next day I called her on the phone. We exchanged meaningless words; all that really mattered was the smile I could hear in her voice. Her smile lit up my entire world with a golden light that made me feel light-headed. When I could feel her smile, time didn't matter. I could go forever with just her smile. She was a second sun to me. As long as she was in my life, I could wander through through reality, following her to the ends of the earth-- she was saying goodbye. I stuttered out a farewell, and she hung up the phone, but I still had her smile. I would keep her smile in my heart for 3 forevers, where it could warm me up and keep me safe from the long, dark, shadows of the sunset. Nothing could get into our bubble to pop it. Her smile followed me around that day, and when I went to bed that night it went under my pillow. I wrapped my hand around it, and when I fell asleep, Her smile followed me there too, keeping away the bad dreams and refracting light all over my world. My world was full of little rainbows, beautiful and interesting, put there by her smile, lighting up my world.


End file.
